heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.22 - The Renaissance Foule
Since parting ways with the slightly eerie Atlantean she met on her first day in Metropolis, M'gann's spent a good deal of time just wandering the streets. She looks at the shops, she smells the scents from the various restaurants and food carts. She smiles brightly and waves at newspaper men hauling out the huge stacks of The Daily Bugle for the newspaper stands and newspaper boys. She wanders day and night, just exploring. Because she doesn't need sleep, nor does she need to eat or drink. So, it's really just one long adventure for her, here in Metropolis. She chats with the local grocers, putting out their wares, helping them carry heavy sacks of fresh vegetables and arrange their stock. She pets local strays and makes sure they have something to eat. She just...generally does good-hearted things. She swings on the swingset in a park, presently, just enjoying the feeling of going back and forth--though, she doesn't go too fast, so as not to frighten anyone who might be looking. But, she does stare upward as she does so, her maroon locks shimmering in the sunlight, fluttering in the breeze. She hums a happy tune to herself. M'gann's delightful view of this cool winter sky is slightly interrupted by a darker blue on that sky blue, a flailing blue, an antennaed blue, a muscular, mighty blue, a currently screaming blue. If the Tick could fly, his presence in the sky would mean nothing. Since he can't, it shouldn't be surprising that he's flipping end over end, his mouth open in a dopplered "Ooooooooo Oooooooooo Oooooooooo Ooooooooo" as he careens down towards the pretty redhead, "Run fo it! Incoming Justice!!! NO BRAKES!" he cries. Thankfully, he lands a few yards short of Miss Martian, his mighty chin dragging a furrow in the street, looking up at her with dazed, pupilles eyes, "Oooooooo, pretty girl see Tick go boom." All of which would be odd enough in of itself if not for the mighty roar of countless people. On the edges of the park and racing towards the Tick and Miss Martian is a mass of men and women in a variety of Medieval garb. Knights and barbarians, wenches and jester, blacksmiths wielding hammers and at least one man charging with a set of stocks locked on his neck and wrists. Behind them are three catapults being dragged, one of them quivering from freshly launched Tick, its pole up in the air. This is the Renaissance Foule...and they are out for Tick's blood! Somewhere over Morningside Heights, Superman takes a moment between good deeds to look out across the City and take stock. It is then, from a few miles away, that he spots the Tick flying through the air. Except the Tick doesn’t fly. Oh, okay, it’s the Tick falling through the air. That makes more sense. The distant roar is a cause for concern, however, and he makes a beeline for the chaos. Soon, the familiar thud of something breaking the sound barrier heralds the arrival of the Man of Steel. He pauses over the park, taking a look down at the dazed Tick, the young girl on the swings and the army of furious reenactors. M'gann's eyes blinkblinkblink as her sky becomes shadowed briefly by a flying, rolling, GIANT blue man with antennae, screaming a warning for her to run. She halts in her swinging, her brows knitting upward in concern as she prepares to dodge out of the way. But, he lands a decent space away from her, his giant chin digging a deep crevice in the park's greens. Ohhh, the groundskeeper won't be pleased about that! She hurries off the swings and to his side, "Oh, gosh! Are you okay, sir? I..." She trails off as she hears the roar of the strange-looking horde of people that are quickly approaching the area, all seemingly very angry. "Oh, no!" she exclaims, not sure what, exactly, is going on, but knowing something unfortunate is happening. Then, the booming sound of Superman's arrival has her head whipping in the direction of the sound. This man is a superhero! She can /tell./ He's wearing a suit that's very majestic and has a CAPE, like hers, only longer... And, he looks so...handsome. She blushes a little and looks back to the Tick, "Are these people chasing you, sir?" The Tick pushes himself up to his feet, spitting out a few chunks of sod before giving M'gann a toothy smile, spoiled only slightly by the crabgrass in his dentition, "Fear not, ruby haired maiden. The ferocitous appetites of these anachronistic antagonists have no hope against the might of the Tick. Because Justice doesn't care what time it is! Whether you're a bad old caveman or a naughty knight or a felon from the future, it doesn't matter, because the Tick's watch says it's five minutes until Justice O'clock! And that five min---OOOOOOOOOOO SUPERMAN!" he says as the hero arrives. "I know him!" he grins at M'gann, then runs straight at both knights and Kryptonian, 'Hey, Superman! It's me, the Tick! Tell this girl you know me while I knock out these knights!" The Renaissance Foule, however, does seem impressed by Superman's arrival. They slow to a stop, a murmur of confusion running through them. One finally steps forward, a skinny youth with a ragged mullet, his face painted with woad and carrying a sword almost as long as he is tall. His Scottish accent is...atrocious, "Hach, huooo bee yee, an' whay doscht tho protwchhhht yon ogrrrrre?" Superman lowers towards the ground, remaining a few feet above it as he quirks an eyebrow at the Tick. Nevertheless, he certainly looks like he knows /does/ him. He folds his arms across his chest as one of the reenactors steps forward, tilting his head forward slightly as he listens to him. And then he rattles off perhaps the worst Scottish accent he’s ever heard. “Pardon?” asks Superman, perplexed. But no time for that, apparently. The Tick is ready to start the melee. The giant smile, complete with crabgrass, makes M'gann giggle softly--she can't help it. It's so cute! And, then, the Tick speaks, with his gallant voice and strange...word choices, which are flattering and purple-prose-y, but also mesmerizing. Her cute little mouth forms a small O shape as her eyes widen--as if she's being told a fascinating story, to which she nods her head. But, then, the spell is broken at the fanboyish squeal at Superman's arrival. She straightens as the Tick runs over to Superman and past, at the group of bedraggled, now-suddenly-confused rabble of people. M'gann walks closer to the hovering superhero and, without thinking about it, she hovers, too. In fact, all this need for superheroing...it's made her get into the mindset and her clothes (and skintone) have shifted. She's now a brilliant sort of green color, and she wears a red-white-and-blue suit with a dainty little skirt and capelette. "It seems," she says shyly, "that these people are after him and they think he's an ogre. They want to know why you're...protecting him?" She flushes and her freckles stand out a bit more as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, then clasps her arms behind her back. The Tick is in full rampaging bull mode. He tried talking to these dopes earlier, when a local donut merchant complained to the Tick, mid-caramel Danish scarfing, that the smell of roasted meat and outdoor toiletry had driven off some customers from that fine establishment (Guido's Donut Hut, 555-DONUT, ask for Guido!). Tick's attempt to negotiate the situation resulted in bumrushing, tossing and catapulting. And now you know...the rest of the story. Tick charges right after the faux-Scotsman, who yells, "Thayrl nayvir tayche ourrr lives, boot thay canna tayke...our ooooooothouuse!" And then Tick headbutts him in his scrawny chest and sends him flying over the rest of the group to land in said outhouse with a splat, "All right. No more Mr Nice Tick! You people have...TERRIBLE MANNERS! SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he cries and then leaps into their midst. "Oh, I see," Superman says quietly, giving M'gann a sideways glance and a reassuring smile, "I might have some questions for you after this." Then the Tick is charging into the fray, head-butting people and such. He raises a hand, eyes suddenly wide as he realizes the reenactors are just regular people, "Tick, wait!" Superman flies down amongst the medieval menaces, attempting to get to Tick. There's always room for negotiation, after all. Especially with people wielding clubs and dulled swords. A pair of burly reenactors attempt to pile on the Man of Steel but find themselves duly flung to the ground without even causing him to break his stride. At the smile from Superman, M'gann blushes even brighter and grins nervously. When he flies over to the Tick, M'gann finds herself wondering if she should fly over to help...or if she'd just be another 'ogre' to them, being green and all. She can easily see and hear what's going on from where she is, so she stays put. She bites her lip nervously. Some questions for her? Superman has some questions for her, maybe. Are they, like, QUIZ questions? Because, she didn't study! She whimpers to herself and sinks back down in the swing, not bothering to shift back to her human-guise. She's heard of Superman, of course! Who hasn't? He's known throughout the world! And, now, he wants to talk to her. Oh, goodness, oh, gosh. She wrings her gloved hands and frets about what's to come. The Tick takes a large chop of mutton to the face, others pummeling him with large chicken legs or link sausage, "I'm not afraid of your sausagefest!" he cries, bursting free and throwing the crowd around him in every direction. Tick actually does know how to control his strength, having to fight Joe Sixpack Baddies pretty often. Which explains why he feels perfectly comfortable punching the charwoman in the face when she tries to drive her dustpan into his eye, "Ashy wench!!" Superman is pelted (pointlessly) with rotten tomatoes and moldy potatoes as he wades in to get to the Tick. An old woman stands in his way, "BOOO!! BOOO! FILTH! PUTRESCENCE! MUCK! BOOOOOOO!" she screeches, her hairy wart a-quivering. Thankfully, M'gann is spared such untender mercies. Superman turns his head slightly to avoid taking rotten flora to the face, though whatever substance his costume is made of seems to shrug off the bulk of stains. When the old lady appears before him to shout, he offers her an apologetic smile before picking her up by the shoulders and moving her to one side so he can keep walking. "Excuse me," he asks over and over, trying to catch the attention of someone, "Excuse me? Can you just calm down a second?" His requests seem to fall on deaf ears with most of them either trying to throw things at him or charging after the Tick. He doesn't throw punches himself, instead just pushing people out of the way when they try to impede him and rolling with punches and the like so as not to break hands or arms. M'gann can't help but wince as the old woman starts heckling and throwing rotten fruit and vegetables at Superman. Who does that? These are people, yes, but they're not NICE people. She watches the fracas from her swing and tries not to be too nervous about what's coming next. She watches the people go flying as Tick frees himself from the mob and grimaces with each punch landed. She's sure he's not hurting them...too bad. Someone has thrown a net over Tick, the blue hero roaring like King Kong as they try to drag him down, "I am not an animal! I am a TICK!" he cries, then growls as he starts chewing through the ropes. The old woman, once displaced by Superman, grabs a small contingent of scroungy looking soldiers, their scraggly bars ill kempt and reeking of cabbage, "Get the witch girl! She'll fetch a fair price!" the old lady screeches. Superman finds his way blocked by a black knight and a long bearded wizard, "SUPES...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Fandalf shouts, throwing a beanbag full of dimestore glitter at Superman as the knight charges, his replica, serial-numbered Strider broadsword swung right at the hero's face! The sound of the Renaissance Foule announcing their intent to kidnap crosses the line for Superman. No longer wading through on a mission of peace and understanding, he’s finally come to the conclusion that this rambunctious reenactors need to be stopped. The knight gets a subtle eye-roll followed by a gentle (by Superman standards) palm to the chest to send him tumbling backwards into Fandalf. “Tick,” he calls out across the melee, “Hang on.” A narrow, pinpoint beam of super-heated solar energy from Superman’s eyes slices through the net with careful precision. Just enough to cut it open and free the big blue marvel. He frowns at the knights and evil woman moving to kidnap M’gann, though he doesn’t immediately rush to her aid. He’s got the notion she can take care of herself. "Get the witch girl!" M'gann's eyes widen as she hears that. Unless this unmerry band of vagabonds and ruffians have a personal witch of their own, that'd probably be...her. She turns her head just enough to see some of the filthy crowd heading in her direction. She gasps and stands up, turning to face them. "I... I-- I'll have you know!" she says in a shaky voice, "I am not a witch, at all!" Her cheeks are flushed bright pink and she looks nervously at the rabble still fighting with Tick and Superman. She...guesses it's up to her! She can DO this! Clearing her throat, she holds up her hand, palm flat, "I must...insist! That you stop, right now, bad people!" When they ignore her and continue advancing, the witch cackling maliciously, M'gann tries again. "I will give you one more chance, you...miscreants! Stop where you are and please, do not be mean! It is best to be kind!" she says with a firm voice. The knights laughter at her words does make her a little miffed. She's not joking around! When they continue marching forward, she shakes her head, "All right! You... You asked for it!" She takes a deep breath and...blows! She focuses her stream so that it acts like a wall of forceful pushing, and she knocks the knights and the witch backwards. She keeps blowing and blowing, making them roll backward like tumbleweeds! Her cheeks are puffed out and her arms are straight out behind her, her little fists balled up in fierceness! Superman's heat vision and Tick's chompers defeat the net quickly, "Ha ha! Justice League teamwork! You're in for it now, you buckled buckos! And...ho ho! The Green Wind has joined our fight! I....do not know her, but I can see her heart is true!" He grabs a man in a horse costume by the throat and starts using him as a flail, beating his way through people, sending them flying. A pair of swordsmen break their fencing tips against the back of Superman's head and, frankly, it's already starting to turn into a rout, as a lot of the ragged ragtag riff raff has begun charging for the corners for the park, trying to get away...only a few stubborn ones, those closest to the ale barrels, fight on! Superman lets those fleeing members of the Renaissance Foule go. There’s no need to chase them, after all, as they only really seem to be guilty of discourtesy and the idea that they could take on the three heroes. Moving swiftly, a blue and red blur, Superman picks up one of the knights still hell-bent on fighting and moves him. A moment later he’s been wedged, armor and all, into one of the ale barrels. He turns in time to spot M’gann sending a whole mess of them flying with super breath (or is it Martian breath?) and smiles. As a knight swings his mace at him, Superman catches it with one hand and gives the armored fiend a weighted look. “Are you sure you want to do this, son?” M'gann peeks open one of her eyes and looks to see how she's doing. Well, she's definitely stirred up some winds! There're papers swirling all over the place and the people have been knocked back into the retreating crowd of filthy ruffians. She stops blowing and waits a moment before flying over a little closer. She looks flustered, but determined! Her gloved hands are on her hips, her little skirt and capelette combo just too ridiculously cute to stand. Her hair is perfect--since it's all part of her body, anyway--and she looks for any remaining baddies. "You... You'd better give it up, you... bad people! Go back to...your homes! And... Think about what you've done! Naughty!" she calls out, pointing a finger very reprimandingly! A small group is all that remains, huddled back to back, swords (and one hambone outstretched), their makeshift armor starting to come apart a little bit. "We'll never surrender, tyrant! We have a permitted right to stink and romp and lance however we - HURK!" as Tick wraps his arms around all four in a bearhug, lifting them off the ground as he squeezes. "Fear my cuddle of Justice, miscreants! Our public parks are a treasure! You keep your stinky poo shacks out of our treasure!" he growls, shaking back and forth until they all drop their weapons and are flung to the ground. "Alright, Tick," Superman calls out, heading over to where his fellow blue hero has the stragglers in a bear hug, "They've learned their lesson." That said, he holds out a hand and gestures for M'gann to come closer. "Well done," he congratulates, "The pair of you." At the motion from Superman, M'gann makes a little eeping sound and flies the rest of the way over, landing lightly on her feet, her skirt and capelette fluttering as she does so. She locks her hands behind her back and, flushed, keeps her eyes down. "Thank you, Superman, I..." she trails off, not sure what to say. This is SUPERMAN. What does one say to Superman? The Tick tosses down the knights, their armor crumpled, groaning and clutching their ribs, "Thank you, Superman. It just proves, once again, that the cause of Justice shall always prevail, now matter how outnumber, and that Evilville should be rezoned as Smelly Losertown! And you!" he says, pointing to M'gann, "Oh, you chameleon! Worry not, I will not betray your secret identity, little red haired girl!" “You’re welcome, Tick.” Superman pauses to look over the defeated knights, his eyes narrowing as his vision peels away layers of metal and cloth and skin and muscle to investigate their skeletons. A couple bumps and bruises but nothing that won’t heal fully in time. He’s satisfied. “Your secret's safe with me, too, Miss,” Superman says with a smile, extending a hand towards M’gann in greeting, “I’m Superman. What should we call you?” M'gann can't help but giggle a little at the amusing dialog that the Tick speaks with on a regular basis, dipping her chin a little. "Th-thank you," she says uncertainly in response to the big blue antennaed man's promise to keep her identity a secret. Is that a good thing? Should she be keeping her identity a secret? To Superman, she blushes and accepts his hand, shaking it gently, "Hello, Superman. I'm... I'm..." She wracks her brain for a good name. Something, anything! Superheroines have superheroine names! Think, M'gann, think! "I'm...Miss...Martian," she finally says, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and wrinkling her nose up. Dohhhhhhhh. Wonderful! Juuuuust wonderful! That's surely a great superheroine name, goofball. Good job, M'gann! The Tick grins, "Miss Martian! I think that's fantastic! Wait...does that mean you're from Mars? Wow! That's one heck of a trip! I can't get a cab to take me to Long Island!" he grins, offering his own handshake, "Well, wherever you're from, you know the value of Justice. And Justice is everywhere, isn't it, Superman? From wave to shining waves, on amber seas, from the lowly mountaintops to the snow-capped valleys! Let Justice ring! OH, CAN YOU FEEL IT?" he cries, wrapping an arm around Superman's shoulders and squeezin' him, "I tell ya, it gives me....Tickbumps!" "Miss Martian," Superman repeats, nodding his head and committing the name to memory, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He simply smiles at Tick. There's something about his attitude in general that seems to set the Man of Steel at ease. It's almost like viewing himself through a strange, blue prism with antennae and a huge chin. "Mars," he muses, brow furrowing, "Have you only just arrived on Earth? I haven't seen you before, that's all." M'gann grins at the Tick and nods her head, "Yes, I'm from Mars. I don't remember the trip, because I was asleep when we made it, but...our ships fly very fast. Only, when we were landing, there was a malfunction and.." She trails off, her happy face seeming to take on a tension as her eyes glisten a bit brighter, her voice getting tight. "Well, there was a fire... And, my parents managed to get me out," she smiles sadly, her eyebrows furrowing a little. To Superman, she says, "Yes, Mars, Mr. Superman," nodding. "And, no... I've been here for a few years, but I've spent most of it...like a ghost. Invisible, intangible, just...exploring. I was very sad for a long time. I didn't want to be seen. So, I visited places all over the world. I learned lots of languages... And, learned fascinating things. But, only recently have I felt...strong enough...to come out into the open. And, here, I've already blown my cover," she smiles weakly. The Tick buries his face in Superman's shoulder, "OH THAT'S SO SAD!" he blubbers, ticky face all streaming with tears, "This poor little Martian ghost orphan!!! And she's a learner!! OOHHHHHH! Adopt her, Superman! Take her home and show her the love she needs! I would, but my apartment is only one bedroom and my fold out couch is broken. OH CRUEL SPRINGS! Denying me the daughter I always wanted!" he cries. "It's going to be all right, little Martian Miss! You never have to be afraid again!" Superman reaches up to place a consoling hand on Tick's arm, patting him and offering him a silent 'there there' as he looks at Miss Martian. "If you're by yourself then I think there might be someone who can help you," he offers, "But I'll have to get in touch with him. In the meantime, I have a friend who you could stay with?" M'gann looks horrified that she's upset the Tick so. "Oh, no! Please, don't cry! It's okay," she comforts him with a hug. "I'm okay, see? Sure, I miss my parents, but they're still in my heart and memories," she smiles and squeezes the Tick with surprising firmness--not /too/ hard, but enough that it'd be a comfortingly firm hug for him. Looking to Superman, M'gann smiles, "I...am alone, it's true. I'm used to being alone. But, I'm very much hoping to make new friends and learn how to better protect the world..." When Superman mentions a friend she can stay with, she looks slightly nervous and blushes a bit, "His name wouldn't be Kaydin, would it? Because...he offered and I...felt uncomfortable about it. I hadn't known him for very long and he was very...affectionate." She flushes brighter and shrinks a bit, showing just how uncomfortable she feels. "I apologize for speaking ill of anyone! I'm sure he meant well and, perhaps, Atlanteans are very affectionate with everyone!" she says, her voice smaller due to her size. The Tick shakes his head, "They're not! Aquaman's never even looked in my direction! I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm the janitor!" he smiles, hugging back, "And you're right! Don't go home with strangers! Strangers are bad! Superman's not a stranger! Don't do drugs! Don't join a gang!" he says, trying to think of any other parental advice that jumps to mind, "It's going to be all right, little bluebird! We'll help you!" “No,” Superman answers with a shake of his head, “Her name is Martha. Her niece Mae lives there as well, too. I think you might get along well with them.” He’s seen her fly. In fact, he’s seen a similar suite of powers to what he’s seen in another Martian he knows. Kansas isn’t that far away for people who can fly and move at speed. “I’m sure they’d love to meet you.” M'gann smiles as Tick mother-hens her, she nods her head dutifully at all of his advice. "I promise, I won't. I won't," she repeats, smiling a little. It's been a long time since someone has done this for her, and to see the huge blue man do it...it's silly, but also heart-warming. She gives Tick another hug and smiles at Superman, "I'd be happy to meet this Martha and her niece Mae. Are you sure it wouldn't be a burden on them? I don't have to eat, or sleep, really... So, I usually just kind of wander around, invisible, at night, while everyone's asleep. And, I helped the grocers and early morning people, today," she says. "I could always do that," she smiles softly. The Tick hugs M'gann tight, 'OH SUPERMAN, SHE'S A LITTLE ANGEL!" he says, crying again, "Oh, cruel fate, to place such burdens on her little heart! You eat and sleep as much as you want, don't ever let anyone tell you you can't! Especially not when you're helping the grocer! SHE EVEN SMELLS LIKE MANGOES! Well, I bet you're the best darn invisible grocer helper ever! And, if you can't make it, I'll cover your shifts! The Tick doesn't mind a seasonal wage! I stand with the working girl!" "They live on a farm. There'll be some work to do but other than that I'm sure they'd be happy to have you. It wouldn't be any trouble at all." Superman continues to smile warmly, arms folded across his chest as he watches the pair hug each other. "I can take you there. But you could come and go as you pleased ... it'd just save you having to wander around invisible. I can't imagine how lonely that must be." M'gann does her best to comfort Tick with his overwhelmentness, which is totally a word when it comes to the Tick. She smiles and pats his back. "It's okay, it's okay," she says over and over again, in a soothing voice. To Superman, she smiles and her eyes light up as she enlarges to her 'actual' size, "A farm! I've seen those! I've always wanted to help on one, but they notice and get spooked if work gets done and no one did it." She grins, "I think it'll be fun! And, yes, it's kinda lonely, but it's also not, in some ways. I've gotten to know people by following them around. They don't know me, but I kinda pretend we're friends, at night, when they're asleep. And, I'd write them penpal letters... I still do, sometimes. But, overall, yes... Pretty lonesome. So, it'll be nice to help out on a farm, where help is needed," she smiles warmly. The Tick cheers, "Ah, the farm! America's heartland! Nature's bounty! The smell of fresh corn trees and giant bales of peas gathered in the fields! Ah, how I envy you! But my place is The City! She may be grimy and smoky and smell like tinkle, but she's my girl! And the Tick sticks to his girl! I'm loyal, baby! I like it and I'm gonna put a ring on it!" he beams, "And, of course, you're welcome anytime! I can even let you stay over sometime! OOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna need some pajamas!" "And the City is lucky to have you, Tick," answers Superman, entirely honestly and with an appreciative nod, "You did a great job." Superman suddenly rises a few feet off the ground, his cape fluttering in the breeze and he extends a hand towards Miss Martian. He smiles reassuringly. "Come on, then. You've got farm work to do." Category:Log